tdgeoneirosfandomcom-20200215-history
Etonians
Example Roleplaying Paragraph Synopsis of Race Appearance Culture Religion View of Other Races Etonian Names Etonian Traits Due to being a descendant of the Immortal Empress, albeit distant, the spark of divine blood within you bestows certain traits you share in common with all other Etonians. Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom increases by 2 and your Charisma increases by 1. ''Age. ''An Etonian reaches adulthood in their late teen. Due to their divine heritage Etonians live longer than other Humans and are capable of reaching two centuries in age. ''Alignment. ''Etonians tend towards lawful good. Anyone who says otherwise is a mistaken. Heretics on the other hand tend to be either morally impure or directionless and often espouse neutral, chaotic, or even evil alignments. ''Size. ''Etonians vary widely in height and build, from barely 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Regardless of your position in that range, you size is Medium. ''Speed. ''Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''One With the Light. ''You have resistance to radiant damage and advantage on saves against magic that would blind you. ''Languages. ''You can speak, read, and write Celestial, Low Ishvar, and one other language of your choice. ''Subraces. ''There are two kinds of Etonians, separated by their faith. Choose one of these subraces. Faithful The Faithful are those that follow the teachings of Eternal faith and it's precepts ''Hymn of the Faithful. As a bonus action you can call on your faith in the Immortal Empress and lead a hymn once per long rest. This hymn lasts for a minute. For the duration you and up to 5 allies of your choice that can hear you have advantage to saving throws to resist fear effects and +1 to all saves. Up to four other Faithful Etonians can join your hymn to increase the bonus to saves by +1 each. The Hymn ends immediately if you are unable to sing. Holy Calling. You know the ''thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the bless spell as a 1st-level spell once with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Heretical The Heretics are those that have been excommunicated from the Eternal faith either due to commuting a crime, radical ideas, or simple lack of belief. ''Speech of the Heretic. As a bonus action you can use your resentment of the Immortal Empress to infuse your words with doubt once per long rest. The speech lasts for a minute. For the duration you have advantage to saving throws to resist charm effects. When you use your speech, up to 5 enemies of your choice that can hear you must make a saving throw. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Wisdom modifier + your proficiency bonus. A creature has -1 to all saving throws on a failed save for the duration or until they can no longer hear you. You can also use this feature to join a Hymn of the Faithful stopping it's effects and give the users disadvantage to saving throws against fear effects. The Speech ends immediately if you are unable to speak. ''Scourge of the Cynic. ''You know the thaumaturgy cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the ''bane ''spell once as a 1st-level spell with this trait and regain the ability to do so when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for this spell.